RAWRbomb
RAWRbomb is the name of the technique which allows a druid in flight form to quickly descend and attack a target. In mid-air she shifts out of Flight Form, then (while falling toward the enemy) shifts into bear or cat form and Feral Charges. This brings the falling Druid toward the enemy, and when properly executed, the druid takes no falling damage. How to perform a successful RAWRbomb *In flight form, find your target. *Fly overhead, to directly over the target or very slightly behind it. *Target them, and shift out of flight form, then into bear. *While falling, furor will give you enough rage to perform a feral charge. *When in range, charge. The hardest part of this is the timing. You can't quite look straight down, so you're always at a small angle forward. When you have the camera facing downward, pressing 'forward' makes you fly in the direction the camera is facing, rather than parallel to the ground so it can be hard to follow. It is necessary to lead the target enough that your fall time doesn't allow them to walk out of your charge range, but you need to be high enough to allow furor's 'instant' 10 rage time to activate. Practicing may help; have a friend swim into water deep enough to prevent fall damage, and start a duel. Use this to learn what 'in range' looks like at various heights, and exactly how far you have to fall before furor activates. Then have your friend move around to help you learn to lead moving targets. Another tip is summoning a vanity pet (as summoning companions while shifted does not break form and can be done even while high in the air, although going too high will cause the pet to dismiss). The pet will appear directly beneath you and follow your movement, matching even the fastest flying speed- humorous enough on its own- and won’t draw aggro. Simply position yourself so the pet is in the 8 to 25 yard zone needed to perform Feral Charge and go for it. (This should be particularly funny if you manage to come across any PVP flagged players of the opposite Faction.) A brightly colored pet or one whose color is very different from the ground's is best. * Perhaps the most important thing to remember about the RAWRbomb is that it does require Feral Charge, which is a Talent given ability. Therefore, it can only be done by Feral Combat Druids. If you have dual talent specialization, make sure you have the Feral tree activated. Swiftmeld will not save you. Your Treants will not catch you. Advanced techniques * While falling, cast moonfire. This has the potential drawback of alerting your enemy to his rapidly approaching doom. * For druids lacking furor, it is possible to shift, drop, activate enrage and gain enough rage to charge. (This is unlikely to be a factor, as at least 1 point in Furor is needed to advance past tier 1 and the Feral Charge is located in the Feral Combat tree. Feral Druids without 3/3 Furor are rare, if they exist at all.) * Stealth RAWRbomb: Dismount, shift to Cat Form, Prowl, Feral Charge when in range, then Pounce or Ravage upon landing. This works because Feral Charge - Cat does not break stealth. These all require more height, however, due to the cooldown and thus increasing the risk of perfoming instead a RAWRsplat. RAWRsplat This is the unfortunate result of a failed RAWRbombing. You drop to the ground, take falling damage and leave yourself open to your enemy's counterattack, and look exceedingly foolish. If the target is an enemy player then the enemy's "WTF?" moment of suddenly seeing a large bear plummet to its near-death may give you enough time to escape, however. The RAWRbomb macro A spammable macro that will dismount you or shift you out of form, into bear form, and feral charge your target. Bear Rawr Bomb /dismount /cancelform nostance:1 /cast nostance Dire Bear Form; stance:1 Feral Charge - Bear Cat Rawr Bomb /dismount /cancelform nostance:3 /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3 Feral Charge - Cat Since if you are already in bear/cat form this just feral charges, you can replace your normal feral charge button with it and save one. Stealth Rawr Bomb /dismount /cancelform nostance:3 /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3,stealth Feral Charge - Cat; stance:3 Prowl This requires slightly more height than a standard Cat Form RAWRbomb, as you will cast Prowl (which does not trigger the GCD) before Feral Charge. It can also be used to perform a "HALO jump" (flight to prowl) when you're low enough that you won't take fall damage in Cat Form, but high enough that you'll be able to Prowl before landing. As of 3.0.2, RAWRBombing requires that you cast Feral Charge - Bear/Cat Possible Modifications: *Add 'cast moonfire' between shifting out and shifting into bear. This has the problem as mentioned above of activating the global cooldown, thus requiring much more height, thus an increased chance of cratering. *Add 'cast feral faerie fire if already in bear and too close to charge' mechanic. *Add 'cast Enrage' for druids without the furor talent. *Add 'if target is friendly or neutral cast /dance'. This is /silly. Notes It may be possible to use a small pet as a targeting reticle for the RAWRbomber. I experimented with this some using Speedy the turtle from the Children's Week questline. A pet that stays in the same position relative to you and moves predictably would be the most useful; Egbert and his random scrambling would make targeting much more difficult. Warriors can achieve a similar effect with Charge, Intercept, and possibly Intervene. Warlocks can do this with their Demon Charge spell. History The first iteration of this concept still available on the official WoW forums was by Mir of Andorhal, who originally called it 'rawrbear', as quoted in his message , below: Just something fun I've been thinking of. True flight form isn't an attack form, but I'm curious if you can shift out at any height. Drop out of the sky, shift to bear and feral charge. I believe this works like a mages blink and you actually will not take any fall damage because the charge overrides it. It would just be fun to drop from the sky as a giant bear and charge someone out of nowhere. ---- Tazain the priest morphed druid. ---- RAWRbomb quickly became more widespread, but other names occasionally appear such as BirdBearBomb, dropbear, bearbomb, and bearpedo. An ASCII diagram on how to successfully Rawrbomb was drawn by Aledoresta of Dalaran at Rawrbomb: ............................................w ........................../";";";':':':':(0v0):':':':';";";"\ .......100yd ..........................................J.J .....................................\...\..\\ .....................................\ \....\ ...................................\........(_) .............75yd ........................................\__|__/ ..............................................| ..............................................| ............................................/..\ .........................................../....\ ..................................................'-:";-. ...................................................l\"-';*;../l ...............50yd ...................................................l..\'-;";...l ...................................................l.l\\...;-,*-; ...................................................\.\_\..<ô"'ô...._ .......................................................,;".....\.."""( _) .....................................................,;.../ \_____/ ..........................................................//\vVVVV .........................................................\\..\\__..::Charge!!! .....25yd ...................................................\___.\\AvvA ..........................................................\_____/ The definitive RAWRbomb Instructional Video by Xxorn of Durotan can be seen on . This includes several RAWRsplats, and shows the effect of latency, as he hits the ground and then charges taking no fall damage. Kategooria:Druids Kategooria:Game terms